Fate
by lolacutie5293
Summary: What happens when Kolana comes back? After the story Hunted. My attempt at Tempted. ZxS
1. Chapter 1

_Fate _

_ House of Night _

"_A-ya," _I heard him whisper through the wind. I turned thinking that the sound was coming from behind. Then I saw him. Kalona. His wings were as black as night. He was wearing nothing but pants. So that meant his chest was bare. I couldn't help but think he was gorgeous, even if he was my enemy. I tried so hard not to look into his eyes, because people who looked into them would fall under his spell, but failed. He looked at me with adoration. He walked over to me and strangely I couldn't move.

"I'm not _A-ya_," I said with a shudder as he stroked my cheek. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. All I could think about was closing that little space between us. _No!_ I scolded myself. He was my enemy! He tried to turn me away from my Goddess Nyx.

"Why do you keep implying that your not?" He wondered. I noted the anger flash through his eyes for a fracture of a second, but that was enough for me to break the trance he has put on me when I looked into his eyes.

"Because I'm not" I all but yelled at him. Man why couldn't he understand?

"Silence!" he screamed. And with that I felt myself jerk up into a sitting position, trying to catch my breath. Nala wasn't very happy with my sudden movement. She sneezed and went back to sleep. I swear her and Stevie Rae were the only ones who could fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. I shook my head smiling and looked at the clock. 2 o'clock it read. Seeing as at the House of Night our times were flipped from outside world, I should still be asleep. But, after that dream I couldn't fall back asleep.

Wait a moment I thought as soon as the dream caught up with me. I was dreaming about Kalona. How was that possible? It has been over a week since the terrible accident happened between him, Neferet, the Raven Mockers and me. They were trying to over throw Nyx's council and take over the vampire world, and possibly the humans as well, knowing Neferet and her hatred towards them. And I was the only one who could stop them. No scratch that, my friends and I were the only ones who could stop them, along side with Sister Mary Angela and my grandma.

Speaking of grandma, I got to call her and check up on her. She was still with Sister Mary Angela who was looking after her, after she got into a car crash. One of the Raven Mockers over heard Grandma and I talking one night and went after her, when she was going to town. Then I remembered she would be asleep right now, and I should let her rest.

Since I couldn't go back to sleep I went downstairs to go find a snack. As soon as I got down there I found Aphrodite on the couch staring at one of the flat screen TVs on mute.

Was she having another vision? Ok here's the deal with Aphrodite, when I first got Marked she was nothing but a total bitch. She once was the leader of the Dark Daughter and Sons, but after the whole ghosts-trying-to-eat-Heath-and-Erik thing and I'm-a-total-bitch-and-Neferet-can't-stop me-because-she-can't-read-my-mind ordeal she lost that privilege and I gained it. Then Nerfert told everyone in the school that Nyx left her, which she hasn't and that her visions were false and I was the only one to believe her. After that she and I have become closer. I guess you could call us friends now.

She must have not heard me coming because she jumped when I called her name.

"Aphrodite, are you ok?" I asked, "Are you having another vision?"

"No, sorry I was just thinking. I had the strangest dream. It was about Kalona." She said.

I froze in place.

"You too?" I said. What is going on? I mean I knew he could get into peoples dreams, hell he got into mine multiple times. Stark had to sleep with me, well not sleep as in sex, I mean sleep as in actual sleep, so Kalona couldn't get into them anymore. Apparently Kalona doesn't like competition.

"Wait, are you saying you had a dream about him too?" She asked

"Yeah, actually more than once," I sighed.

"AHHH!" We both heard the screaming and were racing up the stairs to the Twins room.

I rushed in the room, with Aphrodite right behind me, only to see both the Twins screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Shaunee was in Erin's bed, both of them hugging each other. Now, the Twins weren't really twins in the biological sense, but they are always finishing up each others sentences and are more alike than anybody I know. So they inherited the nickname "Twin."

"What happened?" I yelled in horror. It wasn't like them to act like this.

"Yeah, what's going on Dorkiamese Twins?" Aphrodite chided.

"We just saw a Raven Mocker at the window," they both said, pointing at the window that's curtains was pulled apart.

"Are y'all sure?" I asked in terror. I slowly crept up to the window to look out. Nothing.

"Yes, we are sure," Erin said still shaking. "He just started beating on our window, actually we thought he was one of the guys, so Shaunee went to go check, and sure enough it was a Raven Mocker with red eyes.

I pulled the curtains shut and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. I couldn't even think straight. I mean I knew or had a feeling that 'He' would come back, but I didn't think it would be so, so quick.

******

"Whoa seriously?" Damien inquired.

" Are you sure it wasn't a dream," Jack asked. Jack was Damien's boyfriend. Yeah, they're gay, so what?

"Yes, we are sure," both Erin and Shaunee said.

"Wow," Jack said after a minute or two. Another minute passed then everybody looked at me. The cafeteria door opened with a bang and we all looked to see who could of made such a noise. Of course, it was Stark. My heart started to flutter.

He was another one boyfriends. Sigh. What we had was different from what Erik and I had. Or even what Heath and I had. I don't know how to explain it, but it was like love at first sight for Stark and me. But I was still with Erik and Stark was ok with that. He basically that he would wait for me. And that he would protect me.

He came up to our table without breaking a stride.

"What's up?" He asked feeling the stress in the air. He sat down right next to me. Oh great. My heart was beating so hard I bet he could he it.

Once again everyone was looking at me. Stark spoke again but he seemed to only speak to me, like no one else was around.

"You can tell me, remember I'm here to protect you." He said making me tremble because as he was talking he came closer to my ear making his words a whisper.

"I-I, I mean we or actually Erin and Shuanee…" I stuttered.

"We saw a Raven Mocker," Erin said saying me. I mouth a 'thank you' to her. She didn't say anything else. Man I wished they all would stop hating on Stark. He wasn't under Neferet's spell anymore. He broke it when he said, that I made him feel again.

"A what?" Stark said with venom echoing his every word and I saw that his eyes turned red. "How can that be?"

I told him how I had a feeling that Kalona was coming back, but not expecting it too be so soon, and how he was interfering with everybody's dreams again.

I can tell, that this reminded him of the night that he spent the night with me, with my head on his chest, so that Kalona couldn't come into my dreams, because the red in his eyes were all but gone and he had a slight smirk on his face, that if he wasn't sitting so close to me, that I wouldn't of noticed, so nobody else noticed.

"So what are we going to do?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yeah, we are in it with you Z," Jack said, while everybody else agreed. I was thankful that everybody was so accepting with Aphrodite now, sure she can be a bitch still, a majority of the time, but they now know that she is my friend and that she is here to help. Even if she was only a human now.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess know we have to kill him." I didn't like that thought. Yes he's still my enemy along with Neferet and the Raven Mockers, but the thought of killing someone, still made me cringe.

"I know you don't want that," Damien said "but its for the best, that way he won't come back."

"This means we have to kill Neferet as well," Aphrodite said with an evil smile on her face.

I sighed again


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Like you have no idea. Lol. This is for all you Stark fans! xD I'm team Stark all the way! **

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own this, lol the Casts do. **

Chapter 3 

What were we going to do? I haven't the slightest clue. Sure we defeated them before, but what about know? I'm only 17 for crying out loud. My biggest worries used to be geometry and parallel parking, which I couldn't do.

"Maybe not," Damien said casually.

"What do you mean? Of course we need to kill them so they won't ever come back." Aphrodite stated with anger. I knew that she really wanted to kill Neferet, for which I couldn't blame her for doing; Neferet was the one that turned everyone against her when she needed friends the most. I felt kind of guilty because I too turned her friends away from her. But that was the past and she was one of us now.

"I have been researching about banishment, and I think that we could actually banish Kalona and everyone to a place for which they can't escape." He said.

"That's what the Ghigua did, remember?" I said wondering what he could mean.

"No, no I know that, I mean ban him for eternity, now way of any of them to escape. That way you don't have to kill anyone." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, how in the hell do we do that?" Stark asked.

"I still have some researching to do, but I'll figure it out," He said.

Well at least that was one thing off of _my_ shoulders. I felt Stark stiffen and I turned my head to see what was wrong.

"Hey everybody," Erik said. Oh no. How was I supposed to explain the close proximity of Stark? As if he read my mind, Stark stood up.

"I have to go," He said then turned to face me. "I guess I'll see you later, my lady Priestess." And with that he bowed and left, with his famous smirk, which I loved.

"Hey Erik," Jack said enthusiastically. Leave it to Jake to lighten the mood. I smiled.

"Hi Jake," Erik replied, his eyes looking over at me then back towards the door Stark exited. "I was just going to tell y'all, that I'm going to be leaving for the next couple of days."

"What? Why?" I asked shocked. He looked into my eyes but I found nothing. Emotionless. I finally had to break the stare. I felt guilty.

"I have to go, with a student and help them out. They are doing a speech contest, sort of like what I did with the Shakespeare one. So I'll be gone for 3 days."

"Oh," was all I said. I can feel his eyes on my again. My heart was beating real hard again. I didn't know what to do with Erik and Stark anymore. And don't even mention Heath. Ok so we weren't together anymore but he was still apart of me. We have imprinted twice. Man, I missed Heath; it's a good thing he is back at Broken Arrow, and not in those tunnels with Stevie Rae. Wow, I got to stop thinking about him. I did not need three boyfriends again. Two was enough for now.

Erik bent down to kiss my forehead and then left without another word.

"So, um, well we better get off to class," Shaunee said with Erin nodding.

"Yeah, and Jack and I have a project do sixth hour, and were going to put some finishing touches on it." Damien said standing up.

Everybody set off for their classes and I noticed that Aphrodite.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sighed. "We better go to class."

"Oh, I'm not going," She said with a smile. "I'm meeting Darius for a date."

"I'm the middle of the school day?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm human so I really don't _need_ to study vampyre studies." She said.

Well she did have me there. "I guess I'll see you later." I can only imagine what they were going to do. She left and I got up and walked to the exit.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave," Stark said leaning against the wall. I however nearly had a heart attack.

"Gosh, Stark, you scared the poo out of me," I said placing a hand over my heart.

"I see your still haven't expanding your vocabulary." He chuckled. He was next to me in an instant. I had to control my breathing.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't mean too. I just had to see you, again." He looked into my eyes, and for a moment I saw the Stark I knew and loved.

"Wha- What do you want?" I stuttered.

"This," he grabbed my face, and leaned in to kiss me. I closed the distance with no hesitation. The kiss was soft at first but became more fierce. I felt my arms wrap around his neck. He turned so that my back was against the wall. He pressed his body closer to mine. I couldn't think straight. After what seemed like a long time, he broke the kiss, only to stare into my eyes. I was trying to catch my breath.

"I've told you that my heart was yours, but I just wanted to say that I love you, Zo," He said.

My breath caught. That was the first time that he said that.

"I love you too, Stark but..." He interrupted me with another kiss.

"Its okay Zo, I understand about the whole Erik thing, I just needed to say and hear that." He said, jubilated. "Do you want me to come over tonight, to keep the nightmares away?"

When he said it like that, it made me feel like a princess and that he was my night is shining armor, protecting my from the evil queen. Haha wow that wasn't far off the mark.

I started to think about Erik again. "Stark, I don't think that's such a good idea." Even though I really wanted him too.

"I understand," he said with sadness in his eyes. I couldn't bare to see him like that.

"On the other hand, those nightmares do scare me," I said thinking about how real those dreams feel. I didn't want 'him' to be in them anymore. I thought about Erik and how he was leaving for three days.

"Fine, you can come tonight," His eyes brightened. He kissed me once more before he left.

What have I've gotten myself into? But I couldn't think about that. Stark was coming to sleep with me again. Well not "sleep", well you know.

**Please review. Thanks. Sorry I published this twice I know, but I saw a few typos that my Word didn't catch, and it drove me crazy lol. If there are anymore just message me and I'll fix them, teehee. I love you all.! **

**Oh and You can follow me on Twitter to know when I'm writing and updating. xD**

**Link: w w w. t w i t t e r. c o m / l o l a c u t i e **

**Just write that without the spaces xD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took long to update. I was having writers block, but here you go. And sorry if this is shorter than the last chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Night. **_

Chapter 4

I walked down the hall on my way to class only to hear my name being called in a whisper. I turned because it was it was _his_ voice but I didn't see anything.

"Zoey," it called again. I spun around frantically but kept seeing nothing. Out of nowhere Nala came trotting up, and jumped right into my arms. Me-uh-ow.

"Nala did you hear that?" She sneezed and I knew that she heard it too, because she was more ridged than usual. As soon as it came, I didn't hear my name being called anymore. That was odd.

"Come on, Nala, were going to be late." I said worry escaping with every word. All through the halls I didn't hear his voice again. What if he is really coming back? I don't know how I could do this a second time.

I entered my Fifth hour class, which was fencing, taught by Dragon. He was one of the teachers who helped me defeat Kalona the first time. Well when I say it like that, it seems more of a reality that he will come back. And for that I was not looking forward too.

"Hey Zoey, can I have a word with you, for a second," Dragon asked.

"Sure, Dragon." I walked over to him, while everyone else was busy trying to stab one another with Foils. Damien would be so proud of me for knowing that.

"Zoey, have you been hearing strange noises in the hallways lately? I've asked the other students if they heard it, but all of them said no," he asked.

"Well in fact Dragon, while I was walking to your class I heard _his_ voice calling to me. But when I would try to find the source but I came up with nothing. Then I found Nala but she was all tensed up, like there was something close by."

"I was afraid of that," he said shaking his head.

"Wait, did you say that no body else heard it but you and I?" he nodded. "What if only the people who defeated or helped defeat him can hear it? Have you had any of the others in your class yet?" I said suddenly horrified to see how this is playing out.

"I had the Twins earlier but I didn't ask them because I started hearing the noises after lunch today. I haven't had the others yet."

"Same for me, I only heard _his _today after lunch." I paused to think about what he was telling me.

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked.

"I- I don't know anymore." I said after a moment.

"Well I'll keep you notified if I hear _his_ voice again. And don't worry we'll figure it all out."

After that I went and joined the rest of the class. Everyone was in partners now. My partner was a girl in my 3 hour class. Her name was Heather. She seemed nice.

I liked her already because she didn't stare at my tattoos. She was normally quite but who needs to talk anyway?

Fencing ended early because Dragon wanted to go talk to his wife about what we were talking about.

I decided to walk around the halls to see if I can hear his voice again. I turned the corner and nearly pissed my pants.

"Stark you scared me!" I said with my hand over my heart.

"Oh sorry, I saw you walking around and well here I am." He said with that smirk of his.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, Zo, its called school." He said as if I didn't know. My eyes narrowed but I let it go when his lips met mine. Just like earlier my arms encounter the back of his neck while his hands found my waist.

"Zoey!" I froze not expecting to here Neferet's voice. Immediately I broke the kiss to turn around. I mean it sounded like she was right behind me.

"What's wrong?" Stark said instantly tensed for battle. I was pulled to stand behind him. His eyes turned a violent shade of red.

"Nothing, it was nothing; I just thought I heard something that's all." I said. I don't know why I didn't tell him what I heard. But his eyes scared me, and I didn't want to anger him further.

Him and I were going to have a serious talk with his sudden mood changes.

I wonder why it was Neferet's voice that I heard this time. But I didn't have long to think because I saw Damien and Jake both running towards us.

"Zoey!" they both said panting. Duch wasn't far behind them.

"What happened?" I said worried that something had happened to one of the twins.

"Zoey, come quick! Its Professor Lenobia." Jack said between breaths.

I was horrified as to what could have happened.

**Please Review, they make my day. **

**Your review alone could help speed up the process of my updating. **


End file.
